


Literally Sherlolly

by velvet_vampiress



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beekeeping, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sherlock Holmes and Bees, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvet_vampiress/pseuds/velvet_vampiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlolly is sweet like honey candy....literally</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literally Sherlolly

"We have a good season, the bees are busy, they’re buzzy bees." Sherlock’s attempt of a joke made her chuckle. Not because it’s funny, by all means they’re not. But his face always cracks her up.

Sherlock puts today’s 5th jar of honey on the kitchen counter giddily. They’re going to need to sell if it keeps adding up.

"What are you making?" Sherlock peeked.

"Honey lollies, I think this will sell better since the Robinson’s are selling apple jam. We have a lot of honey stock, it already occupies the highest shelves."

Sherlock looks around the piles of honey jars all around the house with pride. His bees are the best.

" If we don’t start selling them, pretty soon we’d be living in a honey nest like the bees." Molly added while heating Sherlock’s newest batch of honey in to the pot.

Sherlock paused his thoughts on Molly’s recent words. Living like bees!

"Don’t… even… think about it." Molly crushed Sherlock’s wishful thinking without even taking her eyes off the stove.

Sherlock scoffed.”It would be interesting Molly, you’d be my queen bee.” Sherlock grins.

Aaww, Molly thought. That’s actually quite cute of him. But “No Sherlock.” she said.

Sherlock sulks.

"I think we should name these lollies, you know, like a brand." Molly divert his attention.

"I don’t know, whatever. Best Honey Lolly, Molly’s Lolly, Sherlock’s Honey Lolly, since they’re from my bees." Sherlock still sulks.

"Very creative Mr. Holmes, anyway I thought I’m your honey." Molly give Sherlock a light peck on his sulking lips.

"Of course you are. The best and always.We can name it Sherlock and Molly’s Lollies I you want to." Sherlock’s smiling now.

"Oh! Sherlolly. We can call it Sherlolly lollies." Molly squealed.

"Cute." Sherlock smiles. "Like you." Sherlock smiles and gives Molly honeyed kisses. "My honey." Sherlock taunts.

"My buzzy bee." Molly plays along.

 

[ ](http://s1283.photobucket.com/user/velvetvampiress1/media/HoneySherlolly_zpsd04f045f.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> PFFFFFFFTTTTT SO CORNY. I have no regret!!!
> 
> I read a posting about lollies with Sherlock Holmes picture on it from Tumblr and that inspired me for this haha


End file.
